


Colorful

by JoyDragon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Taang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyDragon/pseuds/JoyDragon
Summary: Aang gave her life meaning. He made her life colorful. Taang Oneshot
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Colorful

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends here's more Taang! Also if you don't like Toph x Aang, nobody is forcing you to read this! Please don't leave nasty reviews on someone else's hard work, that's not kind.
> 
> If you like this little one shot go check out my story 'Love is Blind' as it is an excerpt scene from that story!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Colorful**

_I used to live in the darkness_

_dressed in black_

_act so heartless_

_but now I see that colors are everything_

_~Kesha_

Toph laid back on the soft grass, content to listen to the wind rustling the leaves, the sun on her skin, and the feeling of the earth under her. She really liked the Fire Nation. It was always warm here, and the plants and animals were so different from the Earth Kingdom. Nothing was like home; here she was free and _alive_.

People here didn't immediately recognize her or her family name. While she had patched things up with her parents, sometimes she'd still rather not be associated with them and the expectations that came from the Bei Fong name.

She was finally free from that control… all thanks to one person.

Aang.

Toph threaded her fingers through the grass, a sigh pulling from her lungs as her heart seemed to skip a beat at just the thought of him. Being in love was pathetic, huh?

But if it was Aang, she didn't mind so much. He was her best friend, and in a way, her savior. He gave her courage to leave her old life behind, he saw her talent and gave her a purpose for it, and even now after the war, he continued to be her biggest fan and led her on exciting adventures. He gave her life meaning.

She didn't know where she'd be without him. Probably stuck in her miserable home, never tapping into her true earth bending potential, married off to some snotty suitor…

But instead she was still travelling with the Avatar, free to go wherever and explore the world. And with Aang by her side, it was full of laughter and excitement. The fun thing about Aang was he had a mischievous flair like her. (And not a total stick in the mud like Katara). But at his core, he was just _good_.

For her, Aang was as vital as air.

Oh _spirits_ was she a lovesick moron or what. Ick.

"Hi Toph!" A voice brought her back to the earth.

"Ah!" Toph startled, the earth beneath her hands crumbled. Only one person was able to take her off guard when her feet were on the ground.

"Oh, so sorry, did you not see me coming?" Aang smirked, his tone indicating he wasn't sorry at all. Toph threw a handful of grass and dirt at his legs. He'd gotten very skilled in sneaking up on her using his air bending, and now he'd made it more of a game to see if he could startle her.

"You'll be the death of me, Twinkletoes."

Aang laughed, settling down to lay next to her. She felt him get comfortable and sigh in content. They lay in silence, just enjoying nature.

"Has anyone ever described colors to you?" Aang asked suddenly.

Toph lifted an eyebrow. "No? How would you describe something like that?"

He shifted on his side to face her better. "Let me try. You feel the grass between your fingers? And hear the leaves moving? That's the color green. It's associated with nature and life. It's the color of earth." He pulled on the sleeve of her shirt. "It's the color you wear."

Toph's lips curved into a smile. Green, huh. It sounded nice.

She reached out her hand to his chest, feeling the fabric of his tunic. "What color do you wear?"

"Yellow. It's… Do you feel the sunshine on your skin?" Toph nodded. "That's the color yellow. It's warm and bright and happy."

"That suits you then." Toph laughed.

Aang laughed along with her, grabbing her hand where it still rested on his chest. Toph would have been content to keep laying there with him for hours, listening to him describe colors while holding her hand. But instead, Aang stood and pulled her up with him.

"Come here!" He pulled her along down the hill, never letting go of her hand. He stopped on top of a fallen log.

"This is brown. Tree trunks, and dirt, and rocks. They're all a little darker and warmer. They're sturdy and strong."

Aang jumped down and continued to guide her further. Her interest was piqued, and Aang knew it. They came across a small creek, and they waded right into it. "Do you feel the water flowing? It's cooling and soothing. It can be really peaceful, most of the time. Rain, rivers, oceans, the sky… these things are all blue. That's the color of the water tribes."

Toph traced her thumb on the back of his hand. "That's the color of your tattoos right?"

"Yep! For the air nomads, our blue arrow tattoos are the mark of air bending masters. They represent the outward flow of chi energy." He guided her hand down his shoulder all the way to his palm as he spoke.

Toph nodded in understanding. She took his hand and dragged him out of the water, heading back towards the palace. "What other colors are there?"

"Well, hundreds probably." Aang shrugged. "But another basic one is red. Let's see… think Zuko. Red is fiery, angry and passionate. It's not just warm, but burning hot."

"Are you telling me you think Zuko is hot?" Toph smirked at him. He groaned and pushed her shoulder.

"That's it, I'm done telling you about colors."

"Awe, don't be embarrassed! I won't tell him about your little crush. I might tell Katara though." Toph giggled.

Aang sighed. "You're the worst."

Toph punched his arm. "You still love me."

Interesting… that comment made his heart rate spike. She hoped it wasn't Zuko he had a crush on.

"Come on, we'll be late for dinner."


End file.
